


luxury has its price

by altilis



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clothing, Community: kink_bingo, Gen, Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altilis/pseuds/altilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Already given shelter and attention, Loki asks Thanos for more material needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	luxury has its price

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't actually have anything pertaining to the overall plot line IMO, if that's what you're looking for.

After a few weeks under Thanos' protection, watching him send the Chitauri out to destroy worlds and collect riches of power and magic, Loki begins to feel comfortable for the first time. In his private little cove, he lies on a bed of alien cotton and stares up through the gaps in the stone to the cosmos beyond and wonders what he's missing.

"I would like some new clothes," Loki says the next day, when he sits on the stone edge of Thanos' dais and looks at the newest world blown to pieces. "And armor."

"What for?"

"Do you want me to look like a pauper when I sit by your throne?" he says, smirking, but when he looks over his shoulder, Loki knows his vanity has gone too far, because Thanos trades him a vile, toothy grin that sends a chill through Loki's stomach.

Thanos' hand cuts through the air and Loki feels himself jerked back from the edge by his shirt. He sprawls back, and when he pushes himself up his clothes, rough brown trousers and a thin off-white shirt, disintegrate into a fine white dust, and Loki's attempts to grab it only causes it to brush off his skin. His gaze snaps up to Thanos, and he sees Thanos' second gesture. The chains leap out of the stone, grabbing for his limbs, and his attempt to leap away just puts him on his knees, jerked back onto his heels, and his hands pulled behind him.

It's uncomfortable, especially with the chain around his neck that pulls him back even further, but worse is the sting of humiliation when Thanos laughs at his attempts to get free. "We'll see how much you enjoy your vanity," he says, his eyes lingering on Loki's form, "and then we will decide on your new clothes."

Loki doesn't argue with him, mostly because he can hear the Chitauri leader coming up the steps. Heat spreads across his skin when he sees the leader pause, a moment more than he usually does, before turning his attention to Thanos on his throne. The conversation drags out, longer than usual, and Loki stares up at the stars and tries not to think how he's spread and unable to protect himself.

The chains don't let go after one hour, or even two, but keep his body taut until Thanos decides he's done for the day and rises from his throne. The steel clatters on the ground. Loki only has a chance to rub his sore wrists for a moment before Thanos beckons him, "Come."

Loki stares at him, his skin prickled from the cold, and the protest is there on his tongue but he doesn't dare voice it. He follows, careful with his footing now that his boots are gone. The steps are smooth enough.

They walk through the tunnels, and Thanos meets nearly every sentient creature a rank above the mindless soldiers: the shape-shifting operatives, the weapon smiths, the explorers that advise Thanos on which quadrant of uncharted space would suit their forces best. And every time they stare, they glance, they know how he's different and some are savvy enough to know that this humiliates him, to stand by the door with his hands folded behind his back and pretend he feels comfortable in only his soft pink skin.

This lasts for days.

Finally, on the fifth day, when he's sitting by Thanos' throne, still nude, and the Chitauri leader leaves again, Thanos asks him, "Do you still need new clothes, Loki?"

He tenses, swallows the first retort he thinks of, and answers instead, "No." He doesn't, he convinces himself, because he has survived this far without them, and maybe, maybe he is stronger without them. That this is all part of his training.

Silence falls again, and Loki is right on the cusp of accepting all his own conclusions when Thanos says, "Stand."

He rises to his feet, and tenses when a strong hand shoots out to grab him by the neck, keeping him still, like some unruly cur. Thanos waits, watching him, until Loki forces his body to relax and stay relaxed.

Then the gift comes: soft green fabric and supple black leather, steel mail like he used to wear, vambraces snug on his arms. Loki shudders as he feels the ensemble wrap around his body, blocking out the chill of space. Yet the comfort he gets from his new wardrobe wars with the feeling that he's being dressed like a child, a doll, or a toy.

"You will find more in your room," Thanos says as he releases Loki's neck. His gaze shifts to the cosmos, and Loki accepts that as his permission to leave. He bows low, turns, and leaves.

Toy or not, he still gets more attention than everything else, second only to conquest itself. He should be grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Also at [Dreamwidth](http://altilis.dreamwidth.org/42745.html).


End file.
